DBZ REMASTERED
by the stormgod
Summary: what would happen if Gohan hadn't stopped training in the seven years after the Cell games oh and Goku comes back to life eventual GV


DBZ REMASTERED CHAPTER 1

The Aquamarine eyes of an enraged boy blazed with anger this monster had destroyed everything and now he was back "Gohan" echoed a voice in his mind

"Is that you father?"

"It is, listen you're still holding back some of your power cell's about to shoot you have to shoot him with the best kamehameha that you've got I'm gonna help you here it comes get ready!" said Goku

"The EARTH WILL BE DESTROYED!" roared Cell

"KAMEEEEEHAMEEEEEEHAAAAAAAA!" Cell pushed the ball of blue light at Gohan who drew his hand back as he yelled his best hopes to the heavens "KAMEEEHAMEEHAAA!" feeling Gokus energy join his own and his father yelling "NOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Gohan pushed all his energy into one hand and lunged forward Cell was engulfed by both his own and Gohans energy beams. When all the light was gone so was cell Gohan looked over at his friends who nodded together they flew off up to Kami's lookout "Dende" said Piccolo "you ready"

"Yes I am Shenron awaken from thy slumber!"

Suddenly the sky darkened, the dragonballs glowed and a giant, green snake-like dragon appeared " The Seven Dragonballs have been gathered speak thou wishes"

"I wish that all those killed by cell were alive again" said Dende

"It shall be done!" Shenron's eyes glowed and the dragon spoke again "name thy second wish so that I may go"

" I wish that Son Goku was alive again," said Dende.

"Very well" Shenron's eyes glowed again and Goku appeared in a flash of light before Shenron spoke again "your wishes have been granted farewell" with that Shenron vanished, the dragonballs scattered again and the sky normalised. "Congratulations Gohan you did it, I'm so proud of you, should we Vegeta?"

The saiyan prince nodded.

"Gohan you were piccolos student years back but now you're going to get trained by me and Vegeta and in return you have to do us a favour"

"Whats that?" inquired Gohan

"Teach us how to become Super Saiyan 2's because you're going to need some decent sparring partners and we can all work on holding the form for as long as possible" said Vegeta.

Gohan nodded everyone said their goodbyes, Vegeta took off for West City, Krillin, Yamcha and Puar took off for Master Roshi's island lastly Goku and Gohan were off for the 439 mountain area where for some strange reason the Ox king was looking serious "Gohan listen to me I just had a conversation since you you're the oldest boy in my direct line you are the heir to my throne when I get too old you will become the Ox King"

"Are you serious grandpa?" said Gohan in shock "me the Ox prince?"

"Yes obviously you don't have to live in the palace but you're going to be a very wealthy and powerful individual"

"Not that he's not powerful now he killed Cell, Dad" said Goku using his nickname for the Ox king who had his eyes wide in shock.

"Gohan! Goku!" called chichi "you're home gohan its time to get back to studying dear"

"No" said Gohan firmly

"What d'you mean No you are going to be a scholar and be wealthy," demanded chichi.

"I don't to be a scholar to be wealthy seeing as I'm next in line" said Gohan

"Next in line for what!" said Chichi

"The throne, the Ox Kings throne grandpa said since I'm the oldest male in his direct blood line that I'm gonna be the Ox king when he is too old"

"Dad! I told you!" said Chichi.

"I'm sorry dear but I had to he's the oldest grandson of mine and its his birthright chichi" said Ox king.

"Oldest? But I'm your only grandson!" said Gohan in horror.

"Oh right you don't know yet, Gohan you're going to be an older brother," said Chichi " I'm going to have another baby boy his names Goten are you gonna help look after him".

The eleven-year-old Saiya-jin smiled (12 counting HBTC time).

"Gohan I'll let you train with your Dad and Vegeta if you go to high school when you're sixteen" said Chichi

"Okay" promised Gohan he wouldn't say no to that deal ain't no way he wasn't training for earths sake he had too.

Chichi and the Ox king went inside and Goku smiled "shall we teach me SSJ2?"

"Okay first focus on a fixed point of your anger and push everything you've got at it" explained Gohan.

Goku took a stance for changing to super saiyan but instead yelled out "AHHHHH!" the saiyan was surprised how much this hurt his body lightning began to cackle around him his hair spiked up and became golden while his eyes became aquamarine his golden hair had a different style to his SSJ1 Transformation only a single lock of hair came down just to the left of the centre of Goku's forehead "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" with that yell a yellow aura appeared around Goku, he was a SSJ2 "wow! I feel incredible" said Goku " well you power up now then we can spar". Gohan closed his eyes he felt his power surge and he let out a yell. Gohan's muscles bulged his hair style changed a single lock of his charcoal hair sitting to the side of his left eye with a flash of yellow light Gohan now had golden hair, aquamarine eyes and of course the yellow super saiyan aura not too mention the blue lightning that cackled around him. Both Z warriors launched high into the sky "Kamehameha!" shouted Goku shooting a blue beam at his son. "Masenko-HA!" the yellow and blue energy beams collided with such force that nearby trees were ripped out of the ground after two hours of intense training Goku dropped to the ground back to his normal form " wow Gohan you're really something I can't believe how strong you've become" said Goku panting heavily.

Gohan was also on the ground in normal form panting also he added " Dad its not that I'm stronger than you its just I can keep the form going longer because I first transformed on impulse not by force" it was then that the two saiyans heard a voice "Goku, Gohan Dinners ready!" that was all they needed to hear both sprinted to the table and began chewing, wolfing and every other thing to get the food into their stomachs. Gohan and Goku spent the week training while they waited for Vegeta who on Friday landed ready Goku could now hold the SSJ2 stage transformation for five hours straight when Vegeta arrived however they found that he also could become A SSJ2 like he was just turning super- saiyan while watching Goku and Vegeta spar gohan smiled it was excellent to watch a battle like this it wasn't everyday you got to see a battle between two of the three strongest fighters in the universe just then Gohan quietly charged up to super saiyan 2 before taking out both Goku and Vegeta who rose their hands together and shot ki blast volleys which knocked Gohan to the ground unconscious. Later they resumed their normal training sessions and all of their improvements began to show.

Stormgod: okay there it is chapter one My first attempt at a DBZ story didn't turn out so good so I'm trying again plz read and review


End file.
